Nightmare Anatomy
by pau-of-the-dessert
Summary: A strange evil known as a Mary Sue comes and takes over the mansion and has put a spell over all the males in the mansion and imprisons the females. Can a certain pink princess and a cynical Wolf save them?First story so go easy. R/R
1. Peach’s Foul Luck

Disclaimer: I don't own anything

**Disclaimer: I don't own anything. Everything else owns me though…**

**Notes: Hiyah, how's it going? Anyways, not much to say except that this I would consider my firstfic do to the fact that my other one is…shit. I had promised myself that I would never write one of these again, but hey, after having an obsession with a certain one-eyed wolf, how could I resist? Anyways, I love Super Smash Brothers, I love a lot of the characters, and I love Wolf. I also enjoy reading the SSB fan fics, but I noticed that I didn't find any good Wolf ones with out there being Yaoi involved. I….don't really like Yaoi, but the quality seemed better than the ones that Wolf is not questioned about his sexual love for Fox --. To be frank, I can't see him with anyone as far as I am concerned XD He just get his action from odd places. **

**Oh yeah, a long time ago I read a Fan fic about a Mary sue. I hate MAry sues. This is a fan fic about a Mary sue. So I disclaim this idea. Peachie will take care of that. **

**-Pau**

**Summary: A strange evil known as a Mary Sue comes and takes over the mansion and has put a spell over all the males in the mansion and imprisons the females. Can a certain pink princess and a cynical lupine save them?**

**Nightmare Anatomy**

Chapter one: Peach's Foul Luck/ IS their any reason in fighting Bulls?

Everyone stared blankly, jaws opened as Master Hand shut the door in his office. What they had just been announced to was the brawler who had to fight the final mystery fighter who will reside in the mansion for the Third Annual Super Smash brothers Tournament…. And that Brawler was…PRINCESS PEACH OF MUSHROOM KINGDOME.

Peach was stunned, not sure what to say. She was receiving death glares from Samus, who was almost sure she would get picked for fighting the mystery fighter. She had won the previous mini tournament and wanted to get a bit of excitement. People had their bets on who was going to get to fight this mystery guy, and they included Samus, Fox, Mario, Lucario, Link, and Metainite. But Peach was not even considered. Not even in a joke. The younger Smashers could not contain their laughter, thinking it was a joke, only to realize that it was not.

"Mamamia!" Mario exclaimed as he put his hands on his head. After so many years of chasing the princess to ensure her safety, he now had no choice but to let her fight. Bowser just smirked at the idea and slyly left the room rubbing his hands. With the Princess out of the way, he would finally be able to take over the Mushroom Kingdome, and Mario would be to depressed to stop him! Bowser chuckled at the idea.

Zelda frowned as she tightened her fists. Was Master hand out of his mind? Peach was considerably the weakest fighter in the tournament. Her delicate body had the potential to break in two if she was hit hard enough. All this time Peach had participated in very few free-for-alls, many team battles in which she allied herself with a strong partner. She had a thing for somehow always convincing Fox. She thought of him being cute and fuzzy and would glomp him in the halls and force him into a team battle. But that was not the bad part. Oh no. After two seasons of fighting Peach would survive by her amazing talent of jumping and recovery skills. How could she ever face an opponent so powerful (Or so Zelda assumed) if even Jigglypuff can knock her out? Zelda slipped her hand in Links, who was rather frustrated with the situation, but knew he had to accept it. Zelda sighed, discontent with her lover's attitude and her friend's situation. Yes, Peach, Samus, and her are friends. The fact that they are all the few females (not counting the children and the Pokemon) in this tournament united them, and Zelda did not want to lose Peach, even though she knew Peach's presence was not necessary.

Peach was the object of (almost) every male's desire in the mansion. Mario was the lucky plumber who often won her affection, but only by History. It was a known fact that All of the swordsmen, except Link, had a crush on her and her girlish charm, Ness and Lucas would often try to watch her take a shower through their "secret" hiding places, Fox could never resist her charm and puppy dog eyes when she tried to convince him in a team match, Captain Falcon and Marth shamelessly flirted with her, only to get the wrath of Mario during battles, and even Snake, who was a very solitary, smiled a bit every time she would pass by.

She was also annoying, but never the less everyone loved her in some way… but never truly believed in her. That was Peach. Sweet, loving, fashion obsessed Peach who now had to fight the final mystery contestant.

People trickled out of the foyer slowly, whispering about Master hand's rash decision. Few looked at Peach, which, for the first time, made her feel insecure. Peach was always the center of attention, ALWAYS. But never this way. Was it HER fault that the crazy fling hand picked her? NO! Peach flipped her beautiful blond hair and stuck her petit nose in the air.

" I will show them! I will show EVERYONE!" she muttered, with a tone of malice in her normally dainty voice. She felt a soft hand on her shoulder. She turned to see Zelda who had slipped away from Link who had gone outside to play his ocarina to calm his nerves.

"You will be fine. Master Hand chose you for a reason." Zelda said with a grin.

Peach's shoulder's slumped and looked as if she was about to cry. "Oh Zel… you have such a nice boy to take care of you… all I have is an Italian plumber who cares only if I get a scratch in my skin. I-I don't think I can do it…"

Zelda feeling sympathy towards her friend just hugged her and smiled. "There there, it will be fine. Mario loves you and your friends will support you…"

Zelda was wrong about support, for everyone in the mansion brooded around sourly wondering how a ditzy blond princess was going to win the battle.

**The forest outside a Smash mansion**

A dark figure stalked the forest, hooded and shady. It then came to hair a noise and stalked some more until it came into a clearing with a large and beautiful mansion. The creature stared expectantly and noticed the Aura of fresh new meat… a new target. It smiled and scurried away into the depths.

Meanwhile, a small cab pulls in front of the mansion. It was midnight and only few smashes were up by then. A furry figure steps out of the cab, a duffle bag in hand. His visible eye scans the area as the cab drove of as quickly as he could leaving the lone figure. He then moved to the front door, only for it to be opened by a redheaded swordsman. "what's the secret password?" Roy asked as he giggled. "Unless you are not MAN enough to know it!" Roy was fourteen and had a hyperactive disorder, which Marth had to deal with.

The newcomer rolled his eyes and with one strong arm forced the door open effortlessly, which caught Roy by surprise and sent him flying.

"Move" said the lupine as he entered. _Damn, he is almost as bad as McCloud. _ He smirked to himself as he left the poor unsuspecting boy behind…little did he know about the awesome power of the mansion of getting individuals lost… poor Wolf

About the same time, Fox sneezed.

**The next morning: Peaches room**

Peach awoke bright and early by Kirby, one of the few smashers who was not being awkward with her and handed her a slip of paper. She opened it up and read:

_Peach,_

_You are to meet your opponent at nine thirty at the transporter, which will lead you to the fighting arena. Best of luck, Master Hand. _

Peach sighed and thanked Kirby as she got out of bed and got ready. She felt sick and considered to forfeit. "No" she muttered as she took a shower, and got ready. She looked at herself in the mirror, her eyes shining, trying to find some sort of comfort. _I will win...I know I can. _ She lied to her self. She could have sworn that her reflection almost laughed.

**End of chapter one.**

**Ummm, I know the first chapter was not funny, and I don't know how humorous I am going to make this. Thank you for your time. I you want to critique, you are welcome to comment. **

**-Pau**


	2. Waking up in the wrong side of the bed

Disclaimer: I don't own anything

**Disclaimer: I don't own anything. Wolf owns me though… **

**Notes: Hiyah, how's it going? Anyways, not much to say except that this I would consider my firstfic do to the fact that my other one is…shit. I had promised myself that I would never write one of these again, but hey, after having an obsession with a certain one-eyed wolf, how could I resist? Anyways, I love Super Smash Brothers, I love a lot of the characters, and I love Wolf. I also enjoy reading the SSB fan fics, but I noticed that I didn't find any good Wolf ones with out there being Yaoi involved. I….don't really like Yaoi, but the quality seemed better than the ones that Wolf is not questioned about his sexual love for Fox --. To be frank, I can't see him with anyone as far as I am concerned XD He just gets his action from odd places. **

**Oh yeah, a long time ago I read a Fan fic about a Mary sue. I hate MAry sues. This is a fan fic about a Mary sue. So I disclaim this idea. Peachie will take care of that. **

**By the way, thank you for reviews in my first chapter XD Just to say I agree with both of you, and wolf93, thanks for adding it to your favs. I heart you all. **

**-Pau**

**Nightmare Anatomy**

Chapter 2: Waking up on the wrong side of the bed/ Falco Meets his Beautiful Demise

**8 a.m: Fox's room**:

Light poured into the room from the singles window in Fox's room. He slowly opened his eyes, feeling unusually groggy and his head hurt. He wondered if those drinks with Falco were really necessary, I mean it wasn't really a big deal that the blond princess was going to fight the last new comer, was it? She could fend for herself and luckily get away, and if she were smart, she would forfeit. Of course, it was an honor to fight the last member, who was usually very strong. Fox never got elected to fight the last member, and the past two seasons it had been Mario and Link. Fox yawned as he looked around, and felt dizzy. He did not want to get out of bed, but it was to damn hot in the room. He pulled of the covers and stayed there for a second registering what he saw.

At first, Fox thought he was hallucinating, or if he was in some sick nightmare. He pinched himself and through his feverish vision, he came to realize the reason why his legs felt so heavy.

Wolf felt as if a brick, no, a hundred bricks hit his head. He vaguely remembered getting lost in the mansion, having the feeling of being stalked. He didn't remember how long he had been wandering the mansion. The last thing he remembered was a big hand who looked like a seizure was over taking it, and then, it went dark, darker than the mansion it self. He also vaguely is remembering being thrown into a rather fuzzy place with a strong smell of whiskey. He felt it stuffy, as he was imprisoned in his own body, his mind being active, while the rest felt as if it was not functioning right. He then felt a change in the atmosphere. It became easier to breath, and he felt his ears twitch. Something was not right. His body regained consciousness and felt this was the body of another person. Wolf opened his eyes and sat up only to be straddling a very angry and confused Fox McCloud.

"WOLF?! WHAT THE HELL- YOUR NOT SUPPOSED TO BE HERE!" screamed Fox as he reached for his Blaster and began shooting at the stunned Lupine who had not chance to talk and rolled of the bed, the laser shot only hitting the tip of his pants. He began to reach for his Blaster but then realized it wasn't there anymore. "Oh fu- McCloud! Let me-" he was cut off by Fox trying to blast him. Wolf smashed open the door as he tried his best to dash away at the angry vulpine who was not clad in anything but his boxers. Havoc broke loose and the smashers unfortunate enough to cross paths did not come out uninjured.

**Hallway B: 8: 13 a.m**

Samus came out of her room, dressed in a blue hoodie and black shorts to exercise. She was hoping to catch Snake before he left to god knows were and train. She even considered Captain Falcon to blow some of her frustration out. She had still yet to accept that her fine blond princess friend, but had to admit reluctantly to herself that she could never truly be mad at Peach. No, it was Master Hand to Blame and was finally happy that she could vent out her anger by defeating him during the mini tournaments and events. She put her hands in the hoodie pockets and walked down to breakfast only to hear loud noises. Samus had noticed that the closer she got to the mess hall, the more destroyed it looked. Claw marks, and dark burns covered the walls and floor and occasionally a bloodstain. Samus became fearful, which was rare for her. She took out her small gun she kept stowed just in case as she followed the destroyed trail. The noise of chaos became bigger Samus opened the large door that led to the cafeteria only to see a battlefield. Some of the smaller smashers were hiding under turned tables, being protected by DK who had some gashes and was ready to punch anyone that got in the way. Shiek, Mario, and Lucario were holding down Fox who was yelling curses to a certain someone called Wolf who she occasionally has heard of. Ganondorf held down to what looked like a bloody mess of gray fur who was snarling ferociously, trying to claw Fox with what looked like oversized nails.

"What the hell happened?" asked Samus to no one in particular as Snake, who happened to be near by and rather enjoyed the two rivals' little war came next to her.

"You missed it. Fox and the other guy just came in fighting, destroying everything in their path. Poor DeDeDe and Bowser were knocked unconscious and two of Olimars little weirdo were used as throwing objects. They almost smashed Pikachu and Zelda got a nasty gash in their face trying to stop it.

Samus was at loss of words not knowing what to think. She then noticed something. Were was Peach?

All of the sudden Master Hand stormed in with crazy hand who was followed by Marth and Ness who had been in charge of informing the heads of the monsion.

"WHAT IN BLAZES?! WHO THE HELL DID THIS TO THE HALLS AND CLEAN UP THIS MESS?" M.H (master hand) roared as Crazy Hand just laughed maniacally.

He then "looked" at Wolf and the understood. "I see the new Brawler turned up earlier than expected."

"WHAT?!" yelled Fox who broke free and took a step forward. "You mean you INVITED him to come?" He looked at Wolf menacingly which looked at Crazy hand and remembered. It was that hand that knocked him out.

"Fox, Crazy Hand told me you were out after curfew. Do you have any objections?" M.H asked.

"No, that was ME. He was the one who put me in HIS room" Wolf said menacingly as he pointed at the crazy hand who just laughed and did a throwing motion. Ganandorf was still holding him. And so the two furry animals retold their incident to Master hand, often arguing about the details. After a very detailed, (and painfull) explanation, Master Hand Assigned them cleaning up duty and they would have to repair the hall and clean up whatever mess they did. "Oh, and by the way Mr. O'Donnell, welcome to the brawl. Wolf and Fox Just gave each other death glares. Just then, Peach who took longer than usual to get ready came in and was surprised by the mess. "W-what happened?!... And who is that?" She asked looking at Wolf who stared back. "Oh, Princess Toadstool" said Master Hand pleasantly. "Meet your opponent, Mr. O'Donnell"

Peach gulped.

**Foyer: 8:32 a.m**

Falco was annoyed that no one was answering the door. It had been ringing for the past half hour and he was amazed on just how damned persistent this person was. He opened the door and asked "Yeah wadayah-" he was cut off by the Elysium sight before him.

A girl, beautiful like an Angel stood before him. She smiled beautifully and asked, "Hey yah Handsome, is this Smash Mansion?"

**End of Chapter Two**

**Well here is an update. Fell Free to read and review for comments and critiques. **


	3. IT claims

Disclaimer: I don't own anything

**Disclaimer: I don't own anything. Wolf owns me though… **

**Notes: Hiyah, how's it going? Anyways, not much to say except that this I would consider my firstfic do to the fact that my other one is…shit. I had promised myself that I would never write one of these again, but hey, after having an obsession with a certain one-eyed wolf, how could I resist? Anyways, I love Super Smash Brothers, I love a lot of the characters, and I love Wolf. I also enjoy reading the SSB fan fics, but I noticed that I didn't find any good Wolf ones with out there being Yaoi involved. I….don't really like Yaoi, but the quality seemed better than the ones that Wolf is not questioned about his sexual love for Fox --. To be frank, I can't see him with anyone as far as I am concerned XD He just gets his action from odd places. **

**Oh yeah, a long time ago I read a Fan fic about a Mary sue. I hate MAry sues. This is a fan fic about a Mary sue. So I disclaim this idea. Peachie will take care of that. **

**By the way, thank you for reviews in my first chapter XD Just to say I agree with both of you, and wolf93, thanks for adding it to your favs. I heart you all. **

**-Pau**

**Nightmare Anatomy**

Chapter 3: IT claims

**Foyer**

"May I please come in?" ask the divine being in front of Falco's very eyes. He was shaking as the girl did not wait for an answer but just stepped in. Falco dumbly got out of her way as she just gave him a quick angelic smile and turned. The blue bird fainted, a bit of blood coming out of his nostrils.

The girl's name was Sakura no Tenchi Angelica Mary-Sue. She was 5'7, weighed approximately 100 pounds, had an hour glass figure, perfect full breasts, Dazzling blue eyes, Blond curly hair that reached out to her mid back gracefully and had purple tips in the end. She wore a pink kimono top with sakura flowers on them which revealed a bit of her perfect cleavage, a black very mini skirt that if she bent down slightly over, it would reveal a little to much, pink and blue thigh-high stockings with black combat boots. Every mans desire, people would say, or according to Samus who had slipped out from the midst of the chaos with Sonic, would say that she was up to no good. Not that it would do you any good, for Sonic was already staring at the perfect girl who smiled at him seductively but staggered once she looked at the suspicious Samus, but smiled flawlessly.

" My name is Sakura no Tenchi Mary-Sue, but you can call me Mary-Sue. I am the **last** fighter in the tournament, and am here to face the princess toadstool. May I please speak to Master Hand? He is my father." She said as she put her hands in front of her, feigning shyness that only and idiot would fall for.

Samus laughed cruelly, not believing anything of the ridiculous things she said. "I don't know what fools you take us for, but that is the worst load of bull shit I have heard in a-" she was cut of by Sonic and Falco who were already ogling her.

"Don't worry Miss Mary-Sue, I will get you to Master hand!" Sonic said in a hyperactive voice. Falco then pushed him aside and stated " No, I WAS HERE FIRST YOU BLUE FREAK!"

Oh the irony, that poor Falco did not realize as they both argued as they tried to show the beautiful girl to Master Hand. She then turned to Samus and gave her the most evilest smile she had ever seen. Samus froze seeing how **ugly** Mary-Sue's face looked, but then turned back to beautiful. Samus 's female instincts told her one thing. _The birch HAS to go…_

**End of Chapter**

**Wolf: WHAT? I AM NOT IN THIS CHAPTER? WHAT IES? WRITE MOAR SLAVE D:**

**PEACH: CRACKS WHIP DID! WHY IS SAMUS IN THIS CHAPTER AND NOT MEEE? **

**PAU: is attacked by peach's and wolf's bitching. Well folks this was to short of a chapter and I apologize, but please do expect an update soo with an extra long chapter!! Thank you for reading and feel free to review for comments and critique. No bashing please : ) **


	4. Wolf's Laments

Disclaimer: I don't own anything

**Disclaimer: I don't own anything. Wolf owns me though… **

**Notes: Hiyah, how's it going? Anyways, not much to say except that this I would consider my firstfic do to the fact that my other one is…shit. I had promised myself that I would never write one of these again, but hey, after having an obsession with a certain one-eyed wolf, how could I resist? Anyways, I love Super Smash Brothers, I love a lot of the characters, and I love Wolf. I also enjoy reading the SSB fan fics, but I noticed that I didn't find any good Wolf ones with out there being Yaoi involved. I….don't really like Yaoi, but the quality seemed better than the ones that Wolf is not questioned about his sexual love for Fox --. To be frank, I can't see him with anyone as far as I am concerned XD He just gets his action from odd places. **

**Oh yeah, a long time ago I read a Fan fic about a Mary sue. I hate MAry sues. This is a fan fic about a Mary sue. So I disclaim this idea. Peachie will take care of that. **

**By the way, thank you for reviews in my first chapter XD Just to say I agree with both of you, and wolf93, thanks for adding it to your favs. Also, Cheeke the Pikmin, thank you for such and awesome review, it made me smile all over! Don't worry, I will add a tragic past to Mary- Sue eventually. I am glad that you like it! I heart you all. **

**-Pau**

**Nightmare Anatomy**

Chapter 4: Wolf's Laments/ IT stays??

**Infirmary hall: 9: 13 a.m**

"Wolf?"

"…"

"Wolf, please…"

"…"

"Could you at least listen?"

"…"

"…I guess you really are still the same after all"

Wolf's ears perked up as he turned to look at Fox, who was just starring at him from across the room. Fox stared back, patiently, waiting for him to speak. Wolf frowned and was not sure how to answer without them getting into a fight again. They both had been sent to the infirmary to get bandaged up. They actually had nothing more than shallow cuts and Wolf had some burns from fox's laser gun, which he wasn't able to deflect. Wolf glanced at the others who had been injured. DeDeDe and Bowser had awaken and were now just complaining about their non-existent internal wounds to the nurse who was trying to get them to leave after a quick check-up. Olimar was with his pikmin who had actually suffered some damage, and throwing death glances at Wolf, and Zelda who now had a large bandage on her cheek. Link was with her consoling her, and he seemed more pissed than Zelda did. Master Hand had postponed Wolf's welcome fight with Peach to next week until he had healed and the mess was cleaned up.

Wolf knew that now it didn't matter what he did, he would be antagonized. Oh yes, in less than an hour everyone knew who he was. Star Fox's villain, the evil Star Wolf, the being responsible for the so-called death of Fox McCloud's father. It didn't matter that Fox had started the fight; everyone will still look at him as the bad guy. So much for the redemption of saving fox when the Aparoids attacked, no one would care.

"So much for starting over." Wolf muttered spitefully as he clutched his paw. Fox seemed to have noted it and gave him a curious look. Wolf glanced back at the vulpine, which made him flinch.

"Why did you come here?" asked Fox calmly again.

"Why do you care?" Wolf spat.

Fox looked down, his gaze shifting to the floor. Wolf was surprised to see the sudden change in Fox's attitude. His normal confidence had gone down and his eyes were ridden with guilt.

"Wolf, why do you think I ask? You're here and I over reacted which got both of us in trouble. I also… want to know some things, so could you just tell me?" the vulpine looked up, his green eyes rather pained. "Please?"

Wolf's eye twitched. "You…want to know why I came, huh? Well, kid, I wanted to get away, yeah, you heard me, get away from all the fuck ups of my life which, by the way began with YOUR father and Andross! And after all of these years of playing the bad guy, I wanted out! Do you have any idea how much the bounty of my head is, huh? They even fucking added more money to it for crimes I did not even do! And then, after the Aparoids, there is your bitch that came crying over to us! I was this close to saying no, but Panther threatened to turn us all in if we didn't let her in! And then everything became ten times worse! We were being hunted down, ran out of money, had to listen to Panther and the bitch do it every night, got kicked out of my own team because I refused to take some "job" offer from some relative of Andrew's and was left with nothing but my wolfen, which by the way, was dismantled by the crazy-ass hand! You ask me why I joined? Well there you go, I had to get away from Lylat and everything to its last little crevasse, but oh no, I had to find YOU out of all people here, just to come back and fucking haunt me! "

Wolf did not realize how loud and fast he had sputtered all of that information, which had everyone staring at him and left him panting. Fox just stared, his guilt over taking him as he looked down to the floor.

"I… am sorry…" was all he could say as the lupine got up from the chair and left the room, angrier than he had come in. _That's all you can say McCloud? Then we have nothing to talk about. _

Wolf was walking back to his room when it hit him. He was never shown to his room. "ARGH GOD DAMN IT!" he screamed, and fell to his back to the carpeted floor, arms open wide. Some time passed as some of the brawlers passed by, looking curiously, but not asking questions. Wolf just stared, sulking at the ceiling trying to calm down. Some more time passed and Wolf figured it was not going to help if he lay there. He sat up, only to face bright blue eyes of his opponent princess Peach. Wolf flinched and backed away fast.

"I-I am sorry Mr. O'Donnell! " Peach said as she stood up and backed away. "I thought you were asleep and so sat down. This is my thinking spot, you know. I am nervous right now, but I think it was lucky for me that-" Wolf held a clawed paw signaling to stop to the fast-talking Princess and began to leave.

"Oh, please don't leave! I am sorry! I'll leave if you want me to!" She said as she put her hands together. Wolf thought that was about the most pointless statement he had heard in a long time. But then again, he seemed surprisingly intrigued by Peach, who was just about the only person who had treated him with at least a little bit of respect.

"…" Wolf stared back at Peach, not wanting to be nasty to the blond but was not sure what to say. He almost smiled at Peach but then pivoted and began to leave, trying to convince himself that she was the weak and pathetic opponent he would have to face next week.

Peach was about to open her mouth when the intercom went on. "Mr. O'Donnell and Princess Toadstool, please come to my office immediately. That is all." Master Hand's voice stated rather hypnotically over the intercom. Peach thought of it awkward and strange to hear Master Hand's voice like that. Her thoughts were interrupted by Wolf, who simply stated, "You lead the way."

Peach obliged.

**Master Hand's Office: 10: 01 a.m**

The way to the office was silent and awkward, the two odd companions were not sure what to say to each other. That was fine with Wolf, but Peach **needed** to say something. This silence was killing her. She then knocked on the door, (It's a rule, she said to Wolf who briefly nodded, not really caring) and came in. The girl, who sat in the office chair, took Peach aback. She was divinely beautiful, and she smiled, feigning shyness, which got Captain Falcon, Falco, and Sonic ogling her. Peach then looked at Samus, who had a defeated look in her face. Peach's girl senses knew that this girl was trouble and looked back at Wolf who, at first, she thought was giving the girl a death glare, but then realized that he was looking at Falco.

"Princess, O'Donnell, this is the final opponent you two shall be fighting, my daughter, Sakura no Tenchi Mary-Sue." Master Hand said, his voice hypnotized.

"WHAT?!" both Peach and Wolf screamed at the same time.

**End of Chapter**

**Wolf: … I hate you…**

**Fox: I hate you more!**

**Pau … ANYWAYS, I know this chapter sucked a bit, and it will get better and to the point. Promise. Anyways, WHAT DID HAPPEN AT M.H's OFFICE? Next chapter will be up soon enough. **


	5. What the Heck Happened Here?

**DISCLAIMER: I don't own Nintendo or Sega. They own me, though. **

**Soooo, yeah. Hi. I started this story two years ago and stopped, but somehow on this fine summer day, I was drawn back to it as my obsession with a certain one eyed wolf reignited again. I remembered how exited I was to start this story, so I would like to continue. Some things have changed, though. For one thing, you have read in my previous chapters that one of the reasons why I wrote this was because I was tired of seeing that most of the well written fics of Wolf where usually about him being paired up with Fox. WEEEEELLLL, lets just say it doesn't bother me so much now. BUT I will keep this fic relatively romance free. Also, two years, I feel my writing had improved great deal! Hopefully… Anyways, I am not good in humor, so if you feel the jokes are lame, don't be shy and tell me! **

**Anyways, onward with Nightmare Anatomy!**

Chapter 5: Peach's luck becomes fouler/ Why do guys like blonds so much?

**Master Hand's Office, 10:02 a.m: **

It was silent for a long minute; the lupine and the blond princess slack jawed. Peach looked at Wolf in confusion, but he now was giving a death glare to the beautiful blond who just smiled ever so softly, as if she was being given flowers instead of being snarled at.

"Yes, you heard correctly, my friends, The princess Toadstool will be fighting with me today. Of course, she knows that I can beat her, after all, I could beat her in just about everything ever since we where children- Oh sister Peachy, I missed you so mu-" Mary-Sue began to say, her voice pearly crisp, like the sound of lark birds in the morning before being so rudely interrupted by an angry wolf who just snarled "WHAT?"

He slammed both claws down at Master Hand's desk. "I thought **I **was the last fighter of this goddamned tournament! Isn't that right?" Wolf continued to snarl his good eye flashing in anger. There was a silence, all the men in the room still ogling at the curly haired girl, who "innocently" bet down to pick up an imaginary pen, only to have men nosebleed right there and then. Samus was to angry to speak, and Peach was still registering that Mary Sue had just called her "sister".

"Excuse me, but I don't believe we are" Peach began to say in an uncertain voice when suddenly, as if on cue, Sakura no Tenchi Angelica Mary-Sue sprang to life, her perfect breasts bouncing along with her body, soft curls ripleling behind her as she glomped Peach, who just twitched as if she was touching something disgusting.

"Peachy my sweet sister, how can you not remember me?" Mary- Sue said as pink shimmers fell across her pale rosy skin, and tears just like little diamonds formed at edges of her now Sapphire sparkling eyes. Peach felt as if first was being thrown into her, a sudden spurge of anger she had never felt before surfacing. Peach never EVER hated anything, nor had she ever felt so angry at anything either, not even at Bowser! How ever, the blond princess kept her cool, her voice shaking as she tried to free herself from the beautiful creature's pressing body.

"I-I don't know what you're talking about! Please let me-"

"Oh Peach, after I was kidnapped by Bowser for ransom, he fell in love with me! He tried to make me his wife but I refused him! He locked me up in a painting in a mansion full of ghosts, but Luigi tried to save me! I kept refusing him but then I escaped with my super MUSHROOM powers and defeated him! Now we are reunited"

Peach was trying to reach over for her pan but she was pulled tight…. damn this girl had a tight grip! Lucky, Samus pulled gently as Mary-Sue was in a dramatic pose, as if trying to forget all of the HORRIBLE things Bowser did to her.

"Peach my sister, I know you have always been jealous of me, and because Mario loves me more, but forgive me that I was cursed with this beautiful Body and Soul! Oh!" The soft pearl tears fell on her soft cheeks as she suddenly made a swooning position and then fell slow motion on the floor. Captain Falcon, Falco and Sonic gasped at the same time as they tried to catch her from falling to the floor, Captain Falcon beating them to her and caught her. He fanned her with his hand.

"Miss Mary Sue! Are you okay? Shame on yourself for being so mean to your sister, Peach!" Captain Falcon said as he glared at the pink clad princess who was now looking dumb-struck. Everyone in the room was either staring at Peach o at Mary-Sue, who just fluttered open her precious now emerald colored eyes and fluttered them. Wolf, was rather confused by all this. He wasn't even angry anymore, just really confused. Samus stood by Peach, crossing her arms, her eyes like a tiger's ready to pounce on her prey. Oh this was going to get ugly.

"YOU are not Peach's sister, you you…freak! Your not a real woman, nor are you Master Hand's daughter! I don't know what your playing at but I WILL find out!" the Blond bounty hunter said, her tone icy, everyone literally shivering. Before anyone could say anything, Master Hand slammed his…well hand against the desk, sending Wolf staggering backwards.

"ENOUGH! Princess Toadstool, and You, Mr. O'Donnell, will BOTH be fighting against my Daughter, Sakura no Tenchi Mary Sue! Samus, you will quit your yapping! If anyone tries to harm my beautiful Precious daughter , I will FEED YOU TO THE GIANT TOAD THING IN OLIMAR'S HOME PLANET!"

Everyone gasped, except Wolf who was now wide eyed and Saus who was glaring defiantly at Master Hand, only to be pulled by her friend Peach, mouthing her to please be quiet.

"We would never harm such a perfect thing!" Sonic declared as he got on his knees, ogling at Mary-Sue who was now feigning that pathetic shyness that only idiots would fall for.

"I don't want to be trouble.." she said, as random pink sakura petals and cute birds fluttered behind her. Falco, Sonic, and Captain Flacon began talking all at once, babbleling about how they would protect her and love her.

Wolf went to stand by Peach and Samus. This was not his idea of winning money…. already has his crappy day gone from bad to worse with that _thing _ showing up. Lets put it this way Wolf was not to fond of women, especially after Fox's bitch Krystal had decided to ruin his team's fucking life, thus ruining his. He had a bad feeling Mary-Sue was probably worse than Krystal.

"Oh Wolf, I know what we had in the past was not healthy" the Mary Sue said, suddenly locking her eyes at him. Wolf looked back surprised, and ferruled his brows.

"Excuse me?" he asked, his tone also cold.

"I know that after I defeated Andross you fell in love with me, and that one night…but Wolf! You have to get over me!" Mary-Sue said, as she put her hands in a prayer position, her now lilac eyes glittering with pearl tears as she stepped forward. There was soething different about Mary-Sue though. This time, it was evident that something was bothering her….or more likely Wolf was bothering her. There was a blemish in her perfect skin, and everyone blinked, wondering how the hell it got there.

"Wolf please…." She said.

Poor Wolf, a sudden flash of memories that he knew did not exist tries to come into his brain, but he resisted and easily dismissed them.

"What the hell are you talking about?" Wolf snapped as he backed away into the door. Mar Sue, twitched, but ever so subtlety as the blemish became bigger.

"But Wolf! I still care for you! Those night in Corneria on your ship-" Mary Sue continued, her voice so insistent, but Wolf resisted those false memories and sparkly eyes. Samus, however noting the change, quickly grabbed Peach and Wolf's shoulders and began to drag them out of the room. Sonic, Falco, and Captain Falcon looked angry, and it was directed towards wolf for some reason.

"They will see you in the arena, Mary-Sue" Samus said coldly as she dragged them out through the door and into the hallway. The three looked at each other, and suddenly took of running, Samus leading the way, Wolf close behind and also Peach. They where going to the safest place they knew, away from the thing that had taken over the owner of the mansion.

They went to Samus's room.

**END OF CHAPTER**

**Lami: Okay guys, so this chapter sort of sucked, but once I get the feel of the story again, it will get better! What exactly is Mary-Sue? Why can she control the minds of some but not others? WHO WILL FEED KIRBY? All this and more, next time in Nightmare Anatomy! **


End file.
